Ivy
Ivy (full name unrevealed) was a successful counterfeiter who had a habit of singing “Boola Boola”, a Yale University Fight Song. He had dark hair that he wore very short. Ivy had one eyelid that tended to droop, as well as prominent front teeth. Killing "Jumper" Bondy Ivy came to police’s attention following the murder of “Jumper” Bondy. Ivy claimed to be enamored of Bondy’s wife, Flossie, though he was really only interested in her ability to help him pass his counterfeit bills. Flossie had become tired of Bondy as well as her daughter from a previous marriage, the mute girl known as Spec. Ivy framed Spec for Bondy’s murder by standing behind the girl and cocking an automatic pistol that was in her hands. They waited in a dark room, and when Bondy entered, Ivy squeezed Spec’s hands so the gun would fire. The shot killed Bondy, leaving only Spec’s fingerprints on the gun and making it appear that she had killed her step-father. The murder was being investigated by Dick Tracy. He and his squad took a liking to Spec, and found it hard to believe that she was the killer. Marriage and Honeymoon With Bondy dead, Ivy and Flossie were quickly married by a Justice of the Peace. They then fled to his counterfeiting hideout in the mountains, where Ivy kept a riding stable. He showed Flossie his entire underground facility, including where he kept his head counterfeiter, Rodney. Rodney was slow-witted, but a skilled counterfeiter. He was also a former convict, and Ivy kept him chained in a cell with several modern conveniences. After Ivy showed Flossie his facility, then flew off in a jet for a coastal resort. En route, they saw a newspaper article about Spec, detailing how the child’s mother was being sought in the investigation. Flossie began to feel regret, but Ivy reminded her that they had conceived the plot to kill Bondy together and he urged her to put Spec out of her mind. They dined at the Cliffside Restaurant, which featured a patio with a view of the ocean. The maître’d informed the couple that there were sharks in the water below. Later in the evening, Flossie, in a fit of rage, pushed Ivy over the railing into the shark-infested waters. She then fled to return to her daughter. Ivy barely survived. A shark bit off his left hand, but he was able to swim to shore where he collapsed from exhaustion and blood loss. He was discovered and taken to a hospital, where a portion of his forearm was amputated. Ivy's Revenge When he was well enough to move on his own, Ivy left the hospital and made his way to the city. Flossie had re-united with Spec and had made a statement that Ivy had coerced her into the conspiracy to murder her husband. Ivy found the police station where she was in protective custody and created a distraction to lure the police officers outside. He sneaked in and shot Flossie as Spec watched. While this was going on, Policewoman Lizz had discovered Ivy’s secret hideout while in pursuit of Flattop Jones Jr. She shot Flattop and freed Rodney. Lizz contacted Dick Tracy and Sam Catchem, who were investigating the area based on the statement that Flossie had provided. Blowing Up the Mountain Ivy went to inspect his facility and was discovered by the police. Ivy informed them that he had the entire mountainside rigged to explode with a nitroglycerin bomb, which he would detonate unless allowed to escape. Rodney knew about the bomb and had warned Lizz. Rodney attempted to disarm the explosives before Ivy could detonate. Thinking he had succeeded, Tracy and Sam rushed the escaping Ivy. Ivy pressed the detonator, but nothing happened. While Ivy was taken into custody, he gloated that he had accidentally installed the remote detonator’s battery upside-down, and if not for that carelessness all of the police officers would be dead. When Sam re-installed the battery correctly, the nitroglycerin exploded, demolishing Ivy’s counterfeiting operation. Ivy was led away, laughing. Category:Amputees Category:Villains Category:Widowers